Identities
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Shuter Razacrazer is retired. His Mission in Star City Complete. He signed the accords, but did not agree with how they were being followed so he quit the Avengers. The secret war between the Templars and the Assassins carrying out without him. He has returned home to spend time as a normal human. No more Iron Thunder, No More Blue Lightning. Yet one event pulls him back in..
1. Death In the Family

I finally has peace. After years... centuries of fighting. I had peace. Almost 2 months ago I resigned from active duty with both SHIELD and the Avengers. I had once joined to protect people.. but after the Sokovia Accords I had been forced to do things I would never forgive myself for. After betraying my family and friends I could not look at myself the same ever again, which was why I quit. Then a month later Oliver had defeated Darhk, and Team Arrow has split. I was the last to decide to leave. It had been a hard decision as I had fallen in love with Star City over the past 4 years, however after Laurel's death, Thea and John leaving the team, and of course after the Avengers fracturing, I could not take the pain of fighting without a team.

I was retired. A weird feeling. I knew I still had my duties as Dragon Rider back in Alagaesia.. and technically I was still Grand Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood, however I had effectively retired from the assassins to join Oliver in Starling City, and I decided to take some R&R time before heading back to Alagaesia.

Now normally I would have preferred to spend the R&R time with Natasha, however she had gone into the wind after the battle at the German airport and had not made contact with me.. so that was out of the option. What I did choose was something Percy had said to me during out duel and had been on my mind a lot. I had been back on my earth for almost 4 years his time.. centuries in my time with time travel, and had yet to visit my mother.. whom I had not seen in over 7 years since I left for Alagaesia with Zeus. So that was precisely what I did.

I had been staying with her for 3 weeks now. It was a nice change of pace. She forgave me pretty quickly for not visiting. How could she not once I told her all I had been juggling over the past few years. Agent of SHIELD, Avenger, Team Arrow. She was shocked to learn I had time traveled, but in the end chose to be understanding, and was just happy I had survived all those years to come back home to her. She even forgave me for betraying the Demigods a couple of months ago, stating I was only doing what I believed was right, and for the good of the millions of Star City residents.

We had spent those three weeks talking. I shared thousands of stories of my travels. I told her of Ellesmera.. of sailing the seas as a pirate, of fighting alongside the fastest man alive.. all of it. Right now I was in the middle of explaining Eragon and my trip to the old home of the Riders, Vroengard. "This place was amazing mom, the buildings.. they were huge.. the door ways alone were big enough for two large dragons to walk through side by side. Now the place was in ruins since during the last great battle between the forsworn and the Riders of old a young rider killed himself with magic, effectively making the place unlivable to protect the hidden stash of eggs and Eldunari, but to just imagine it in its prime is remarkable... in fact.." I stopped dead, my back stiffening. My Mother said "What is it honey?" I heard voices in the hallway. The sound of guns cocking. I yelled "GET DOWN!" I tackled her off the couch as bullets flew threw the doors and walls. I rolled off my mother and threw my hand back towards the wall, calling my mark 4 suit. However I remembered it was currently at the Avengers Facility and would take a while to get here. So it looked like I was fighting this one Son of Zeus Style. Or at least Blue Lightning Style.

I waited until the first man kicked down the door to rush him. He pointed his gun at me and began to fire, I knocked it aside with my right hand, and followed with a punch to the face. I then pushed him back into his friend who was firing bullets at me, using him as a human shield. I then twisted out from behind him and kicked the guy into a wall. By this point electricity was arcing all over my body, adding power to my kicks and hits. There were four remaining men. All with guns. I quickly disarmed them one by one using kicks and SHIELD techniques. By then the four had surrounded me. They all began attacking me with fists. That was their final mistake. Being Blue Lightning.. and the Assassin Grand Mentor.. I was more than adept at fighting when gloriously outnumbered. The key was to keep moving.. keep your head on a swivel.. anticipate your opponents attacks. When I punched, I would simultaneously kick. It wasn't an easy fight though, on account for they fact they were trained. However I had the advantage of my powers. Every time they did come in contact with me they were electrocuted. 3 passed out from this.. one remained standing. I kicked him into the wall and then lifted him up in the air. My arm was still electrified.. however my hand was not.. a lingering threat. I growled "Who sent you?" He just smirked. He then grunted "Hail Hydra."and used his tongue to remove one of his teeth. I growled "Oh no you don't " I let the electricity surge through my hand.. electrocuting him before he broke his cyanide pill. He slumped unconscious.

I immediately pulled out my phone and called Coulson. "Phil, It's David. I have a clean up in Canada. 6 Hydra agents just attacked me in my home." He responded "I'll send someone to round them up. Thanks David. We really do miss you here." I shook my head "This has only reaffirmed my belief that I am done with the hero game. I'm retired."

I hung up and went to go let me mom know it was safe. "It's safe mom, they are all taken care of." I then stopped in my tracks. I saw her there, laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Gun shot wound in her chest. I rushed forward. "Mom!" I felt for a pulse.. nothing. I electrified my hands and tried to jump start heart. Once, twice, three times. Nothing. I started CPR. I continued that for a solid minute. That was when there was a crash and I was hit hard in the back, sending me tumbling over.

My suit slowly attached itself to me.. until I was fully encased in the Mark 4. I then said "EDI.. scan her.." She scanned the body and said "I'm sorry hun.. she lost too much blood. That bullet wound was fatal.." I broke down. Tears forming. I started racking my brain in how she was hit.. then I remembered the first guy I beat.. I had to knock his gun to the side but it still fired… my mom was dead… and it was my fault.

Oh I was so not retired...


	2. Interrogations

It had been a week since the attack. My mother's funeral had been quick. She had been cremated and her wish had been to be scattered to the winds.. to be with my father. I granted that wish. Now I was at SHIELD HQ.. I had a mission.

I walked with Coulson. "Phil.. I need in that interrogation room.." Phil looked at me "You are no longer an active agent. You are lucky they allowed you in the building… I can't have you in my interrogation room with me while I interrogate the Hydra agent. " I looked at him "That is not what I am asking Phil.. I need to get into the interrogation room.. alone..." He stopped and looked at me 'David! You can't be thinking what I think you are thinking!" I looked at him "My mother is dead because they attacked.. I will avenge her death. Either you allow me in that room.. or I fight off SHIELD to get to him. If Cap was able to do it 2 years ago.. so can I. I will get what I need.. with or without your help." He was silent for a second before he said "I can buy you 5 minutes." I nodded "Thank you… It means a lot." He nodded back and escorted me to the interrogation room. I then pulled the hood up on my hoody. "Kill the lights.. have one flicker." He nodded and left.. I waited a minute then I opened and closed the door to a dark room. Light flickering. I stood in front of the agent. I then said in a rough voice.. as close to my Blue Lightning voice as I could manage without a voice changer "Who sent you?" He was silent. I then slammed the table "WHO SENT YOU!" He remained unmoving.

I then rushed forward and grabbed him by the throat. "You don't want to test me" I hissed. He remained silent. I then pulled out a knife and started inching it into his chest, twisting to add to the pain. He cried out. I then said "Who.. sent.. you?" He gasped "Hydra.." I dug the knife in a little bit more "I know that.. but who.. where.. I want details.. I want a location. Talk" I pulled out the knife and started on a new location.. his left nipple. He cried out again. "Navada! We have a base.. in the desert.. underground.. please that is all I know" I pulled the knife out and stuffed it away "You will forget I was ever here. If you so much as put a toe out of line.. I will be back.. tell SHIELD EVERYTHING… or else.." I then turned and left the room.

Phil was there to meet me "David. I have to tell the Director what happened in there.. I have never seen you do that.." I pulled my hood down and looked at him "You agreed to the mission to have me join the Assassin's.. You assigned me to team arrow.. You had to know I would learn a few things. I got the information I needed in the fastest way I knew how. Did I enjoy it.. no." He nodded slowly and said "I'll have the director approve a team to tackle this base in Navada, I'll lead it myself" I shook my head "No, That would take too long.. I will go myself." Phil looked concerned "At least take Mack and I to watch your back" I looked at him and shook my head "I'm Iron Thunder... The Grand Mentor of the Brotherhood, a Rider and Blue Lightning.. I think I can handle a small Hydra base by myself." With that I shook his hand "Thank you Phil..But again.. this is something I must do alone."

With that I was escorted out of the building by agents. But first I stopped by my locker.. to grab a dufflebag full of my gear. Once outside I left by car.

I then stopped in a hotel for a quick cat nap. I dreamed.

_Percy stood in front of me, battle worn, clutching his throat like he was coking. "You betrayed us.. you betrayed me. You almost killed me." Beside him Jason appeared, bleeding from a wound on his head "You were my brother, How could anything be more important than family? How could you do this?" Tony appeared beside him, broken suit, dead ark reactor "You stood aside and let my parent's murderer get away! You were supposed to be my protege! I gave you your suit! Your Title.. you wasted it.. what are you now? Nothing Kid. Nothing!" Beside him appeared Laurel "I'm dead David. You could have saved me.. used your powers to battle Darkh.. however you sat there and let him stab that arrow into my chest! My Father would not be alone if it wasn't for you!" Next appeared Eragon "I am left leading the Riders alone.. protecting Alagaesia.. alone. My second in command is too preoccupied with another world to help me.." Next was Oliver in full Green Arrow garb "It was us since the beginning Blue Lightning.. yet you abandoned me.. you abandoned Star City! I can not protect this city alone. I will die.. and it will be on you." Next Zeus.. my dragon appeared, much larger than when I saw him last year in Sokovia. He rumbled in my mind _"I waited.. Years for you. I have been alone for YEARS. I had to take on another rider.. The Surdian king.. Orrin." _Next.. right in front of me, my mother appeared, gunshot wound in her chest. She grabbed my shoulder and said harshly "That bullet was meant for you. You moved the gun towards me.. You killed me. You killed your own mother!"_

I woke up with a start. The sheets were covered in a cold sweat. I took a few moments to collect my thoughts. I knew my dream was true.. every word… except maybe Zeus's as I knew he would never take another rider. However something told me this was no longer about justice.. it was about revenge..


	3. Underground Revelations

The flight to Nevada was a couple hours long. Traversing the whole country was normally no easy feat… but in an Iron suit.. it was nothing. It felt long however, due to the fact I wanted to get this over with.. I wanted to beat SHIELD. Hydra was going to rue the day they crossed David Shuter Razacrazer.

Once I arrived in Nevada I hovered high in the sky. I obviously was not able to see the whole desert.. however I could see a good portion. "EDI, scan for anything abnormal, look for the smallest detail. Hydra would not have been able to operate this long out here without being discrete." That was when EDI said "Scanning for something abnormal in the desert…. What would classify as normal?" I just grunted "Not the time to be attempted to make jokes EDI" She was silent for a while and I watched on my heads up display as she scanned the area. She zoomed in on a shed with two heat signatures. They were just sitting.. facing the door. "Does that count as abnormal sweetie?" EDI said. I nodded. "Two guys, sitting alone in a wrecked shed in the middle of the desert, hands poised like they are holding assault rifles. I would classify that as abnormal." I flew down and landed in front of the shed. I knocked on the door. One of the guys answered it "Hello, Would you spare me a moment to talk about our lord and savior Red Skull?" They cocked their guns and started shooting at me. "Guess not" I said. I opened my hand and blasted both with repulsor blasts.

I then walked forward to a hatch on the ground. One Blast from a repulsor blew it open. I then stepped forward and fell into the hole. I fell a few stores then landed hard. I fell to one knee and used a fist to stabilize myself. I looked up. It appeared to be an underground bunker, nothing as grandeur as the Playground… It was dimly lit. Not a big base that was for sure. I would gather maybe a few rooms. No extra levels judging by the entrance. I stood up and began to walk forward.

A longer look showed me it was just one long hallway, with a door at the end. It looked like there were a couple rooms on the sides as well. One of the doors opened "What the hell was the noi-SHIT" I quickly raised my hand and blasted towards him, but he ducked inside. Next thing alarms went off. Two turrets popped out of the wall by the door at the end of the hall and began firing at me. I was not worried about being harmed.. but I knew the bullets would dent my suit.. which would have an effect in my movement and eventually cause considerable damage.

But before I could do anything guys popped there heads out of the side rooms and began shooting me with assault rifles. I jumped into action. I raised both hands, ones pointed at each turret. I then had my HUD target the Hydra goons. A small multi-rocket launcher popped out of my suit, shooting all the guys dead. I next fired two long blasts at the turrets, destroying them with loud explosions. I then rushed towards the door and kicked it open..

I found one man, with a rocket launcher, pointed right at me. I immediately pointed an open palm at him. I then said "Are you crazy? We and underground. You could bring this place down. Just put that launcher down." He laughed "I am prepared to die for what I believe in… are you Iron Thunder?" I cocked my head "For revenge? Yes." I charged up a unibeam blast and fired it right at him, blasting him back into the wall.. dead. Luckily the rocket launcher did not go off.

A quick glance of the room and I saw a computer monitor, right where the guy with the rocket launcher was standing. I quickly crossed the room and saw a bar at 90% with deleted files. I realized the guy was just getting me to hesitate enough to delete their information. I quickly said "EDI, hack into the computer, grab whatever you can.." There was silence while I watched the bar fill out at 100%. She then said "I didn't get much hun.. All I got was the orders to attack your residence was sent from some place in British Colombia.. We weren't fast enough…. In hindsight maybe we shouldn't have gone in guns blazing?" I just shook my head "I got excited.. it will not happen again." I looked around the room to see if there was anything of use… there did not seem to be. If there was, SHIELD would get it.

I left the underground bunker and took back to the skies.. knowing full well SHIELD was on it's way.. and I had just broken the Accords.. All for nothing as I had no other info to go on.. I was flying blind so to speak. I needed someone in Hydra to talk.. and I didn't know anyone currently in Hydra…. However I did know someone who has previously been a mole in Hydra… It was about time I caught up with my old mentor.. Bobbi Morse.


	4. Old Friends

Now Bobbie Morse and Lance Hunter had left SHIELD to protect it. They had gone in the wind. Offically no one knew where they were.. However a few of us at SHIELD had kept tabs on them. All it took was EDI going over SHIELD, Homeland security, FBI and other databases to triangulate an address for the pair. They currently resided in a small town called Ephrata, Pennsylvania. To make sure their location was not given away, I had landed outside the city, my suit morphing back into its leather SHIELD uniform form. I had then stolen a jacket and sweats off someone's clothes line that looked like they fit.

I walked up to their door and knocked. There was a few moments of silence.. Then Bobbi opened the door. I smiled the first genuine smile in a while at seeing my old friend. I then said "Miss Mockingbird, I know Lance is behind the wall ready to kill me, be so kind as to remind him I was trained by the best" It was standard spy tactics, one that we had used on Coulson's team countless times. She then said "How did you find us Thunder?" nice, we were continuing the code name thing. "Took a multimillion dollar AI to find you, and I'm not here on anyones behalf but my own. May I come in, I don't want to be found just as much as you don't." She motioned me inside. Once the door was closed we hugged. Hunter stepped out from behind the wall, gun still in hand. I held my hand out to him "Been a long time Hunter." He shook it and said "Shall I grab us some drinks, I'm sure you are here for a purpose, and I have a feeling its one hell of a story." I nodded.

We retired to the living room. I cracked open my beer and had a sip. I then said "I need your help Bobbi." She then raised an eyebrow "I'm retired David, you know this, I can't get back into the game." I chuckled without humor. "I was retired too, didn't help much." Hunter looked at me "Wait.. David Shuter, the guy who used to fly between Star city and the playground weekly because he had TWO jobs.. The guy who also was a full time Avenger.. And I seem to remember something about time traveling and running a thousands year old society.. Is retired? Willingly?" I sighed and said "Yes. The Avengers split a couple months ago.. The Sokovia accords. I signed them.. The Government forced me to fight my best friend and my brother and almost killed them. So I resigned from both SHIELD and the Avengers. Team Arrow also split after taking down Darkh.. Laurel's death still hangs over me.. Plus the Assassin's don't need me to run them anymore.. Desmond and I worked together to stop the end of the world in 2012.. Now the war is fought without me. I retired.. However HYDRA had other plans for me..." I took a long gulp of beer.

Bobbi moved over and sat beside me, looking deep into my eyes "Tell me David." I then said "I was spending time with my mother before I returned to Alagaesia.. HYDRA found me. I took out the attackers..." I paused for a second before saying "However a bullet missed its mark and hit my mom.. She is dead." Bobbi shook her head "no.. that is not all. I trained you too well for you to miss your mark. What actually happened." I looked down. "A bullet meant for me. I redirected an attackers aim to knock him out and he fired anyway, hitting her. By the time I was down fighting them off, she was already dead." She placed a hand on my waist.

Hunter then said "Man.. That is rough. So what do you need us for?" I looked at Bobbi "I have spent the last couple weeks following a trail. I tortured the location of a small HYDRA base in Navada out of my only surviving attacker. I then attacked it, full Iron Thunder. HYDRA had enough time to wipe most of it's Database before EDI could hack into it. All she got was a location of where the kill orders came from. You are the only one I know whom was deep enough in HYDRA to know the locations of bases. Do you know of any we haven't already taken out in British Colombia?"

She sat in silence for a long time. She then said "I told Coulson about every base I had ever been too, and we already took them out. However I did hear mention of one base in British Colombia. It was somewhere in the mountains, built into the mountain. I'm not sure where it is.. Or if it is even real, which is why I never told Coulson about it." I nodded. "Good. Which is why they probably did not act upon the orders themselves, seeing how bases in Canada would be the first place I would look otherwise."

Hunter then said "David.. British Colombia is huge.. And has a lot of mountains. You could hike through those for lifetimes and not find the base." I looked over at him, darkness in my eyes "if that is what it takes. Besides.. I will not be hiking the mark 6 Iron Thunder armor has some of the best scanners and sensors you can find.. And I will be flying.. It will take a while... but us Dragon Riders live a long time, HYDRA will not evade me forever." They were silent for a while longer before Bobbi said "Sleep here tonight.. You can leave in the morning"

That is exactly what I did. I left the next morning, with a mission in mind.. One I would not stop until I succeeded..


	5. Revelations

A month and a half later I was still searching. I spent my days flying high in the sky, scanning as I went. Even part of my nights.. But I did rest when I needed too.. Sleeping in my heated suit. It was now late September, over two months since my mothers death, and it haunted me no less. I would get justice for her... I would get my revenge.

Luck would have it that scanners picked up something one day. A compound built into a mountain. Tri-leveled. Lots of activity inside the mountain. However there seemed to be only one entrance or exit.. That would make things difficult to sneak in.. As I didn't want to give Hydra a chance to delete any files regarding the attack like last time. I was doing this mission Blue Lightning style.

So I spent a week studying their movements. Many agents moving in and out of the compound were sporadic, however every few days a food truck with a leather back canopy. My perfect entrence. So now I waited high in the clouds for the truck. When I saw it I dove for it. I touched the arc reactor on my chest and my suit morphed to it's leather version and I still dove, using the winds instead of repulsors to fly. I slowed my descent so when I landed in the truck I didn't make enough noise to alert the driver.

I settled in for the ride. Once the truck stopped I pulled out one of my silenced pistols and waited until the guy came to inspect the truck. I popped one right into his head and climbed out and turned to the two guards, firing on them. The room was clear, but I knew I didn't have much time. I Ran for the armory, where I ran into a little more ristance. I pulled out my second pistol and used both to kill the 4 men in the room. I then took a back pack and filled it with c4. I then placed a couple right in the armory, knowing it would cause a bigger explosion there.

I next snuck my way through the hallways. Being extra cautious.. My body count was already higher than I had hoped.. The risk of being discovered was getting higher by the second. I made my way through this first level without running into anyone I absolutely had to kill. I had to hide in a few doorways to avoid patrols. I then took a stairwell to the third floor, placing some more c4 as I went. However before I could get to the third floor I ran into a guy. "What the hell" He said before I put a bullet in his brain. I then emerged from the stair well and continued on my mission.

I made it to the operations room, where 6 HYDRA officials were deep in discussion. They froze when I entered the room "Suprise" I said before I fired at the first two and barrel rolled. I then came up kneeling, fired and killed the next two. I then stood and fired two more bullets. One killed the 5th guys, the other disarmed the last guy. I then used the winds to lift the guy into the air. I then began to vent the air from his lung. He grabbed at his throat. I then said "Give me the password, and I'll make your death less painful" He said nothing, his tongue looking for hi cyanide pill. I smirked "oh no you don't" I then let lightning arc from my finger tips, it torturing him. "Tell me!" He began to gasp out a scream. I then dropped him to the ground and stepped forward, pinning him against the wall with my hand on his throat, pistol pointed at his crotch. "Sokovia!" He yelled. I then ejected my wrist blade, it plunging into his throat.

I then moved to the computer. Typing in the password. Next I searched through the computer.. Trying to find something.. Finally I found a string of emails. I began to read them.

_Our first target is easy, good training mission. His name is David Shuter. Demigod, Dragon Rider. He is one of the first Avengers, Iron Thunder. He retired, leaving his suit behind. His last known location is in Trenton, Canada. He is not expecting a fight, and has left his suit behind, which makes him an easy target for you. Kill him. He is not recruitable. Report when complete. I will give you your next target then._

_Senator JS_

So this senator was the person who ordered the hit.. Who wasn't here. Looks like I was not done yet. I continued reading.

_The Sokovia Accords have finally been released to me. I have effectively joined the UN. I will be transmitting the targets one by one as to not arouse suspicion. We will take out the targets we can not recruit, and recruit the rest. The first target will be sent shortly._

_Senator J Stryker_.

I stopped reading and took a step back. The Sokovia Accords.. That was how they knew where I was. I had killed my mother. It was my fault. Had I not signed those Accords.. She would be alive today. Not only that, HYDRA now had access to them through this Stryker person. They could use them to recruit and grow strong again.. And even take out their enemies in the proccess. This I could not allow. Before I could download the files alarms started blazing. They had discovered my presence.

I leapt into action, bursting forth from the room, firing shots at the two guys whom where coming to kill me. I then made a beeline for the stairs. I ran into a few guys on the stairs, we exchanged some fire but I killed them. I next holstered my weapons and picked up the m16 and its ammo from the dead HYDRA agents, knowing this would turn into a firefight.

I made a quick stop on the second floor, to throw the bag of remain c4 in, to cause enough of an explosion to bring this gods forsaken place down. I then continued on to the main floor. That was where the main fight was. I encountered heavy resistance, only able to move a few feet a minute, ducking from cover to cover. Bullets wized passed my head. One even grazed my shoulder. Finally I made it to the main entrance. However I knew I could not get a safe distance from the building before they disarmed the c4, or all followed me out. So I pulled out the detonator and pressed the big red button. I then turned and ran, pressing my chest to have my suit change to Iron form. The explosion reached me before the transformation was complete, and I went flying.


	6. My New Gift

When I came to I was laying face first in a snowbank. Unharmed thanks to the Iron Suit. I began to get up when I noticed feet in front of me. Someone was standing over me. I leapt into action, thrusters engaging to get up fact and away from the person. I pointed a hand at the man and charged the repulsor, hovering a few feet off the ground. However that was when I reconized the long black hair, the black beard.. The pin strip suit. "Father?" I said as my helmet retracted into my suit "David. I see you have been busy." I landed and lowered my hand "I guess you are here to pass judgement on my crimes against the Demigods?" My father said nothing and instead turned away from me. "Walk with me son, we have much to discuss" I followed my father.

He said "What crimes is it you speak of?" I looked at him "Signing the Accords, Fighting Percy.. Almost killing him?" Zeus looked at me "You know my feelings on the Upstart Perseus Jackson. You put him in his place. You signed those Accords to protect people, which is a noble cause. You then quit when you realized that the government and institutions that you had put your trust in did not have honorable goals, as any child of Zeus would."I looked at him and said "I could have killed Jason." Zeus paused before saying "If I was my... other self...I may be more angry about that, however you met in honorable combat, he made a fatal mistake." I looked down and said darkly "Then how about my final crime.. Being responsible for my mothers death. Killing my own mother." He stopped and looked at me. "Nancy's passing is a tragedy, one I am truly sorry for, yet how is it your fault? Did you fire the bullet yourself?" I shook my head "I may as well have. I redirected the weapon pointed at me, it shot her instead." He shook his head back "you reacted as any skilled combatant would, you did not intend to direct the gun to her. You can not blame yourself for this." I looked down again and said "but I can. I just learned in there that the only reason HYDRA knew of my location was because I signed the Accords. If I had not, she would be alive today. Therefore it is my fault."

Zeus was silent for a long time before he said "You carry a heavy burden, heavier than any child of mine before you. I do not mean this business which brings you here today, I mean everything you have gone through in your long life. From a young age you had the knowledge you could be the child of the first great prophecy, and the only reason that did not come to is because you spent that year frozen in time at my fathers mercy, then you became one of the 8 of the next great prophecy. That is a lot to go through before one turns 20. You then took on another burden, you became a dragon rider and took on a whole other world's problems. You then came back to this world and took up a position as one of its main defenders, plus a full time job protecting it from the shadows. You then decide that is not enough and add moonlighting as a Vigilante without using your powers. To top that off, you decide to travel back in time and fight a thousands year old secret war. So many factions, so many responsibilities tug at you daily, why do you do it?" I looked at him "It is my duty. I have these powers, I must use them to protect those whom do not" He then said "Yet you don't use them, as the Grand Mentor of the Assassins or as Blue Lightning" I creased my eyebrows. "They are the same person. I chose not to use my powers to protect Star City because it would draw too much attention." He nodded "Yet you use it as Iron Thunder.. And your time in SHIELD." I then said "Iron Thunder is a symbol of hope, of power. He faces greater threats. Blue Lighting.. He is a symbol of fear, of skill. He deals with street thugs... and the occasional evil magician."

That was when Zeus held up a hand "And this is my point son. You just referred to Iron Thunder and Blue Lightning as two separate people. You have split yourself into two separate entities. The Powerful Hero of hope.. And the skilled agent of fear. Take it from me.. It is not healthy to spilt yourself like that.. To have two different personalities. You my son.. Are Iron Thunder.. You are also Blue Lightning and Iron Thunder and Blue Lightning are the same... two sides of the same coin. Both are deadly.. Both are heroes... both commend fear into the hearts of evil." I shook my head "You said it yourself father, I have stretched myself thin, I have too many responsibilities. The Assassin's do not even know I have powers. I have entrusted that information to a select few.. All of them dead hundreds of years. To officially reveal myself would mean losing a secret army." He shrugged "Then don't, but don't pretend they are different people. You are acting in both roles. Or more so ever... you were. Your actions over the past few months have not been the actions of Iron Thunder... or of Blue Lightning... they have been the actions of a grief stricken David Shuter. Instead of being your alter egos.. You have used their powers to suit your needs."

He was right of course.. I had been more myself in this time of not being myself than I had for 900 years. I was no longer acting. "What would you have me do Father?" He smiled at me "Whatever you want. You have retired from every responsibility that has been thrust upon you. When was the last time you had no responsibilities?" I was silent for a few minutes "2012, once I had stopped the end of the world.. I had over 2 and a half years to myself before I could re-assume my role from my younger self." He smiled more, showing teeth "And what my son.. Did you do with that time?" I looked up at him "I protected Star City with Oliver." He nodded "And why did you do that?" I shrugged "Oliver was my friend.. He was one of the few people I knew who had been through more than most humans ever do... I thought I could stop a lot of the bad things that happened... I forgot at the time something I had realized 400 years previously when I received the suit from Ezio.. That I was destined to become Blue Lightning.. And destined to fail."

Zeus chuckled "For someone who has lived most of his childhood with the great prophecies, you seem to have forgotten how vague they are. You were destined to be the Child of the Great 3 that would destroy or save Olympus.. Yet due to unforseen circumstances.. That honor fell to Perseus Jackson. Your life is your own. Live it how you see fit. It sounds to me like you relate to this Oliver Queen. My suggestion.. Follow your heart" He then opened up his hands. Something materialized. It was a leather suit, much like Oliver's. Full length arms and legs. It was a darker blue than my old suit, with a darker lightning bolt on the chest. The design of the bolt was different.. It was the same as that on my Iron suit. He then gestured to the ground beside me. I looked and there was my old quiver and bow. "I think Oliver is going to notice that missing" I smirked. Zeus said nothing but snapped his fingers I felt my clothing disapear and the suit re-appear in its place "So now Im going to freeze out here.. Thanks Pops." I muttered as I pulled the hood up and tied my new gold mask into place. I next attached the quiver and attached my bow in curled form to my belt.

"Now touch the lightning bolt my son.. And realize the extend of this gift." I did as he bid, and gasped. The suit transformed into my Iron suit. This Iron suit was different. Darker. All blue except for the gold mask. "Welcome back Sweetie" EDI said in my ear. I smiled. "Now you can be yourself, and do with your destiny as you see fit. What shall you do my son?" I didn't hesitate and said "EDI, Scan official records for a Sentor J Stryker" She took a second before saying "Senator Jane Stryker, newly appointed representative for the UN... ah yes, it appears she was a member of SHEILD since the attack on Manhatten. Apparently she was part of Hydra first. She has a large home on the outskirts of Washington DC.. Shall I lay in a course Sweetums?" I looked at Zeus "What I shall do My Lord, Is do what I do best. Avenge." I then took off into the sky without another word, one thing on my mind.. Revenge.


	7. Revenge

I knelt using a tree for cover. Jane Stryker's house within my view. I was fully garbed in my new Blue Lightning suit. My Revenge was near, I could taste it. I had to act fast though, I was on the clock. SHIELD was coming and I had to provide proof that Senator Stryker was Hydra otherwise it would be me they carted off.

The house was patrolled by men in suits. I tapped my ear Piece "EDI, Secret service? CIA? Who are those guys?" She said "Records show Stryker applied to protection however was denied due to 'lack of danger' I see nothing in her bank records to suggest a private security company. Wait I found something. Tracking. Yes, She has hired a street gang to protect her. I can not tell whether they are Hydra or not." I nodded saying nothing. This mean they had minimal training... just another days work for Blue Lightning.

EDI then said "Full Scan of the house from the stark satellite suggests there is a room on the second floor which houses hard drives and security systems, I suggest making that your first stop." I then leapt into action, running through the yard. There were two security guys patrolling this section. One saw me. I notched an arrow and dove, firing it at him, hitting him in the chest, I then rolled sideways and came up kneeling, I notched another arrow and fired behind me without looking, knowing I hit my mark by the sound of arrow implanting in flesh.

I then stood up and notched a zip line arrow firing it and it hitting above a second floor window. I then flew up and rested against the window. I ejected a wrist blade and stabbed into the glass, puncturing a small hole with the window now fully cracked. Alarms went off. I then jumped and slammed through the window. There were two guys running up to me, pulling their guns out of their holsters. I ran at them, Jumping in between them, punching one and kicking the other. I then landed and proceeded to smack both over the head with my bow, knocking them out. I then touched my ear piece "EDI, where is it." She then said "Two doors down, on your left." I then went to the door she had mentioned and tried to open it. Locked. Off course.

I then proceeded to try and kick it down. It didn't budge even with my heightened elven strength. I then pulled a exploding arrow out of my quiver, armed it and stuck it in the door. I then walked a few steps away as it exploded, blocking the locking mechanism out, leaving the door largely intact. I then pushed the door open and entered, closing the door behind me.

I next pulled out a special hacking arrow Felicity had developed a couple years before and stuck it in the first USB port a saw, it went to work, downloading all the files. My attention then turned to the TV in the corner which had News 52 on, showing a cell phone capture of the Green Arrow working with a renegade band of vigilantes. No one I recognized. I shrugged it off and returned to my mission. "60% complete." EDI said in my ear. I then looked at another set of monitors.. Security cameras. They showed a small army of men gathering in the hall outside my door. Machine guns and pistols pointed at the door. I then glanced at another one, showing Jane Stryker in her home office, sending her personal body guards to help take me out. I then shut down all the camera's. "About ready EDI?" She was silent. I curled my bow and attached it to my belt. "Done." She said. I pulled the arrow out and put it back in my quiver. I next tapped the lightning bolt on my chest, my Iron Suit now fully morphed.

I then kicked the door and stepped outside to an onslaught of bullet fire. They bounced off my suit like it was nothing.. Not even scratching the paint. I was confused why they were still firing. Probably out of fear. I shook my head "I don't have time for this.. I'm on the clock." I then began firing my repulsors at my enemies. Wounding many. I step sided and slowly made my way towards Stryker's office, still fighting. The bullets stopped hitting my suit as I took the last guy out.

I then ran into the private body guards and pointed one hand at each of them. They froze "What? Were you expecting a bow and arrow? Shame." I then blasted them both and moved forward, tapping my arc reactor, transforming back to Blue Lightning form. I then notched the same hacker arrow as I made it to the door of Strykers office.

I kicked the door down, took a split second to find my target and fired. It embedding itself in Stryker's computer. I next took up a normal arrow and notched it, pointing at Styker. She had a pistol pointed at me "You're a long way from Star City Blue Lightning" She said. I remained unwaving "And you are a long way from any help Stryker. Drop your weapon." I looked her in the eyes... The eyes of the woman responsible for my mothers death. My arrow was trained on her heart.. It would be as simple as letting that arrow fly. My fingers twitched with the need to let that arrow fly but I resisted, being pulled back into focus by her saying "Attacking a government offical, very unwise. You will be an enemy of the state.. And once we have dealt with you, we will go to Star City and deal with your green friend." I narrowed my eyes "I'm not attacking a government offical.. I'm attacking a Hydra spy." I then let loose my arrow, having changed my aim for it to zoom right past her and embed itself in the wall. She made the mistake of looking "I could have sworn you were a better shot" She sneered and looked back as I charged at her pressing my lightning bolt. She pulled the trigger. I brought my hand up and grabbed the barrel of the gun, Iron hand stopping the bullet. I then ripped the gun from her hand and lifted her up in the air by her shirt.

"Iron Thunder?!" She exclaimed in fear. I chuckled darkly and willed my helmet to retract, showing my face. "In the flesh and very. Much. Alive. You see _jane_ I wasn't as easy as a target as you thought. Sure I was suitless.. Not expecting an attack.. But you made one fatal mistake.. You forgot I was more than just a suit." She then said "So what are you going to do.. Kill me" I pursed my lips "Nothing I want more. You should die for your crimes. However someone else would just take your place. No you are a message against the Accords and to all surviving signers out there.. Be careful. You will also be a message to Hydra. Don't mess with me." She chuckled darkly "There is no proof. Someone else WILL take my place and continue my work.. You will go down as the villian." I smirked "On the contrary there is proof.." I pulled out the arrow "All of it right here ready for SHIELD to look through. You see maybe you would have been able to outsmart hothead Iron Thunder.. But you made a vatal mistake.. Not doing your homework. For I am David Shuter Razacrazer, Son of Zeus, Dragon Rider to the Dragon Zeus, Second in command of the new Riders, The Black Wizard, Iron Thunder, Avenger, agent of SHIELD, Grand Mentor of the Assassin Brother Hood.. Legend... and Blue Lightning Vigilante of Star City." I then willed my helmet to activate again just as two men burst into the room "ahh, the Calvary." I dropped Stryker and said "You are going to wish I had killed you." I then turned my back on her and looked at the Agents 'She is all yours"

I then walked out of the building to the SHEILD cars outside. I saw Phil and Mack and walked up to them. I handed the arrow to Phil "Have Fitz Simmions look at this.. It has all the Information you need to point to Senator Stryker being Hydra and the Accords being compromised. And... Thank you.. For trusting me.." Phil looked at the arrow, then at me "What will you do now?" I looked to the sky "Well.. This isn't as satisfying as killing her would be... my blood still boils.. I can not return to SHIELD or the Avengers.. This has just solidified my belief that the Accords are unjust and a danger to all. Plus I am sure my deal with Ross has been thrown out the window at this point... Oliver has his hands full in Star City.. With a team of rookies he needs someone he can trust especially if the government may be coming for him. That is where I will be... enough double alter egos.. Enough stretched responsibilities... time to be.. David.." I looked at them "So long Mack, Phil.. Good luck" I then took off into the sky, aiming for Star City.. Aiming for home.


	8. Return to the Shadows

After almost 5 months I was back in Star City.. I was home. I had planned to meet up with Oliver and Felicity in the Bunker. However as I flew overhead my sensors picked up Oliver's com signal in the field. He seemed to be standing still, watching something, I adjusted course and landed on top of a building not far away. I pressed the Arc Reactor on my chest and my suit morphed from its Iron Thunder form to its Blue Arrow form.

I pulled my bow off my belt and it uncurled to full length. I then began running, jumping from roof top to roof top using the winds to boost my jumps. I then landed on a rooftop which had a clear view of what Oliver had been watching. It appeared he had gathered a team. I quick look had me seeing a sniper in a hockey mask, a girl with a bow and a guy with a T painted on his face. I watched as the sniper missed the target carrying the Kord industries breifcase. Then the bow girl missed her shot, followed by a sloppy hand to hand combat on behalf of Mr T. I notched an arrow and prepared to fire it however Oliver beat me too it, shooting the guy. He then zip lined down and began to argue with the guy in the hockey mask. Something about being in the navy and missing the shot.

However they did not notice the target trying to get away. I fired the arrow I had notched at the guy it hitting him in the back and knocking him to the ground again. The whole group watched the arrow fly past them and glanced at the guy, then looked up at me. The bow girl aimed an arrow and hockey mask pulled out two pistols and pointed them at me. Oliver had been looking at the arrow before he quickly turned around and motioned them to lower their weapons. My voice changer was on, its deep rumbling voice carrying to the group as I yelled out. " I see you found yourself a new team Green Arrow, they need work." Oliver yelled back "They are a work in progress, which will go a lot faster with you back." I just yelled back "We'll see." I then turned and ran away, knowing I would meet Oliver back at the bunker.

I made my way back to the bunker, taking the secret entrance, and not the main one. When I walked in I was tackled in a hug. I loosely hugged back. She pulled back "David! I can't believe you're back!" I looked at her with the smallest of smiles "I'm pretty sure you said I would be back." She shrugged "I expected you to enjoy retirement a little longer" I pulled my hood down, took off my mask and placed my bow on the table. "Well it wasn't much of a retirement."

That was when Oliver came out of the Elevator saying "Ran into Rory upstairs.. He quit." Fel turned to him "Because of what I did to Havenrock?" Oliver clarified "What Darhk did to Havenrock" She then said "And the rest of the team" to which oliver replied "Taking the evidence and target to the anti-crime unit." I looked at the two of them "You mean after that performance you let them do the victory lap?" Oliver looked at me and said "Well they have made progress." I cocked my head "Thats... progress? It's a good thing I am back then, you need someone who can actually watch your back." He put his hands on his waist and nodded "So you are back to stay then?" I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest "A lot happened over the past 5 months, however I realized... over 900 years ago... my time... when Coulson ordered me to join your team, it was just another mission. Stop Hydra and all that. However It stopped being a mission the minute I fired that arrow at Deadshot in 2012. I have come to care and love for this city. As well as for this team." That was when Fel said "So it's Green Arrow and Blue Lightning against the world again?" I shook my head "No.. I did some thinking recently. Oliver changed his name when he wanted to do things differently. We started out as the Hood and the Ghost. The Vigilantes that stuck to the shadows. Then we decided to take a more active, in the light non-killing approach. So we took up the names Arrow and Blue Lightning. Now Oliver is the Green Arrow.. A hero.. Its time I take the same approach. I no longer have to fear people finding out I was Iron Thunder. So in the spirit of getting a new suit, I am taking up a new name... Blue Arrow.."

"A fitting name, Blue Arrow and Green Arrow, Protectors of Star City" said a woman walking up.. Lyla Diggle. "Good to have you back David. Oliver, the time to move is now" Felicity said "Wait, what?" Oliver said "John is in jail, falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit. He doesn't want to fight the charges.. He said he deserves it because he killed his brother. So Lyla and I are going to break him out." Fel said "Wooah wait. You are talking about breaking in to a military prison, and break out John who wants to be in there anyways, because he wants to pay for a crime he did commit. You do realize that is crazy right?" Oliver said "He is not thinking straight. If he wants to pay for his crimes.. He can do it as Spartan and still be there for little JJ." Fel then said "But the team is not ready to be on their own." Oliver then looked at me. I sighed "Fel isn't wrong.. However I know better. I know what it is like to want to pay for something.. However I also know in times like those you need someone close to you to guide you. Go Oliver, bring Dig back. I'll watch your ragtag team..and protect our city."

And with that, I was back. I was where I belonged. My name is David Shuter Razacrazer, son of Zeus. I was Blue Lightning.. I was an Agent of SHIELD.. I was an Avenger. I am still Iron Thunder..and I am Blue Arrow.. Protector of STAR city.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading through a completely Original Iron Thunder story.**_ _**A darker than normal story, though continued from Civil War. We are now entering the Darkest time in the MCU. I took a break from writing because I was waiting to see Endgame to know how the story would play out and boy do I have a doosy of a way to tell it in THIS universe. Stayed tuned more to come soon!**_


End file.
